Bajo un mismo techo
by Yurikawaiilove
Summary: Nozomi y Eli ahora viven juntas, y cada etapa de su vida les irá enseñando cosas nuevas. La cotidianidad no es lo de nozomi, ya que cree que la vida debería estar llena de sorpresas, por lo que a lo largo de los años, seguirá tratando de darle pequeñas sorpresas a su elichika
1. Chapter 1

**este será un pequeño fanfic de "relajo" por así decirlo, pongo que es principalmente nozoeli, pero es muy posible que escriba sobre el resto de las parejas también, disculpen si tiene algunos errores por allí, la pantalla de mi ipad no ayuda XD, y bueno, mi fic de viaje inesperado, deciciones inesperadas seguirá igual, espero actualizarlo lo mas pronto posible! :D**

 **oh! también si tienen ideas, como situaciones o headcannons como le llaman algunos, no olviden dejarlo en los reviews para ver si hago capítulos siguiendo sus ideas, sin mas que decir, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 _nozomi POV_

hace dos años, nicocchi, elicchi y yo nos graduamos de la academia otonokisawa, recuerdo que ese año estuvo lleno de emociones, ganamos el love live, muse se separo y el amor llego! al menos públicamente claro, elicchi y yo, a pesar de que para ese entonces ya llevábamos año y medio de relación, decidimos decirle a las chicas, y al resto de las personas, la única que se vio sorprendida fue umi...bueno, mas que sorprendida, de dio un ataque de nervios hehe. Todas las demás nos felicitaron, deseando lo mejor.

Poco después, justo el día de nuestra ceremonia de graduación, encontramos a maki y nico en el club de idols en un momento...mmm...como decirlo para que no suene tan explícito?..oh si! acalorado, o eso supuse al notar que estaban bastantes ligeras de ropa, el verano en Japón afecta bastante no?, de cualquier forma, ambas nos terminaron explicando que hace unos días, después de una pelea, salió el tema y se terminaron confesando, esta vez si fue una sorpresa para la mayoría, pero yo ya sentía que la tensión entre esas dos no era normal, y mi poder espiritual también lo predecía.

Entramos a la universidad después de unas vacaciones extraordinarias, donde nos quedamos en una de las casas de playa de maki por un par de semanas, fue realmente divertido! excepto por la variedad de momentos incomodos, los cuales la mayoría consistían en nico y maki teniendo problemas para controlar sus hormonas.

Elicchi entro en una carrera de gerencia de empresas, yo me decidí por psicología, y nico, para sorpresa de todas, decidió estudiar odontología en lugar de actuación o alguna carrera que tuviera que ver con idols, dijo algo como " quiero hacer sonreír a los demás, pero me quiero hacer cargo de que esas sonrisas sean casi tan lindas como la de la gran nico nico nii!" muy profundo por parte de nicocchi el querer ayudar a los demás, quizás este madurando un poco, aunque su cuerpo no lo haga

No hace mucho Eli y yo empezamos a vivir juntas, con el dinero que ganamos en trabajos de medio tiempo por los últimos tres años, pudimos mudarnos a un apartamento cerca a la universidad, tenia un dormitorio principal, un cuarto de visitas, una sala bastante espaciosa, y un cuarto que usábamos como área de trabajo, ademas una cocina amplia y un cuarto de deposito/lavandería, el lugar era bastante grande para solo nosotras dos, pero nos agrado tanto que decidimos quedarnos.

yo aun trabajo en el templo por las mañanas, pero no tanto por la paga, si no porque mantiene mi energía espiritual alta, y en las tardes trabajo en un restaurante con honoka y kotori, Elicchi hace tutorías y es administradora en una tienda de arte y manualidades que esta a unas calles de nuestro hogar...

hogar...nunca pensé que usaría esa palabra... después de tantas mudanzas que hice de pequeña, todas las casas donde me quedaba eran simplemente casas, lugares en donde comía, dormía y demás, pero no un lugar donde de verdad me sintiera acogida, donde dijera "aquí pertenezco" pensaba que todo era pasajero, inclusive cuando al fin me quede a vivir en ese pequeño departamento cercano al templo, donde pase toda mi escuela secundaria, realmente no sentía la calidez de un verdadero hogar, hasta ahora...estando en este apartamento, viviendo con la persona que amo, al fin puedo decir, "este es mi hogar, aquí es donde pertenezco, junto a mi elichika"

-nozomi? estas aquí?- escuche una voz viniendo de la puerta principal

-bienvenida a casa elicchi- salude alegre mientras me dirigía a la rubia, ella coloco su bolso en una mesa que estaba junto a la entrada, quitándose los zapatos a gran velocidad, para abrazarme por la cintura y darme un tierno beso en los labios

-como esta la novia mas linda del mundo?- me pregunto sin soltarme

-excelente, aquí contenta de ver a mi rusa favorita- dije suavemente para darle otro beso, pero esta vez un poco mas largo, ella sonrió en el beso devolviendo el gesto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, me separe -mmm, antes de que se me olvide, te traje algo- dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano -cierra los ojos, es una pequeña sorpresa- ella obedeció, y la guié hasta la cocina, donde había una caja sobre la mesa de desayunar, la senté con cuidado, y tome la caja -ahora si, abre los ojos- le indique

-mmm? que es eso?- pregunto curiosa tratando de tomar la caja, la cual aleje con una sonrisa picara

-solo algo que traje del trabajo, honoka me la dio, es una caja de degustación para unos dulces nuevo que esta inventando, quería opiniones para ver cuales ponía en el menú principal, y que mejor jueza que elicchika, la experta en dulces mas experimentada que conozco

-claro que hablas con la experta, o acaso has visto el bombón que tengo de novia?- dijo tratando de sonar seductora

-si esperas que con cumplidos conseguirás algo esta noche, la respuesta sigue siendo no, al menos cuando hay trabajo al día siguiente-

-n..nozomi! esa no era mi intención!- se trato de defender -tal vez si pero...- dijo en voz baja, pero sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, aclarando su voz -fuera de eso, podemos probar los dulces?- pregunto emocionada, como una niña pequeña

-claro, pero se me ocurrió un juego para probarlos-

-un juego?-

-sigueme-

Tome la caja y salí de la cocina, Eli salió detrás de mi, al llegar a la sala le dije que se sentara, y me fui al cuarto de nosotras un momento

 _Eli POV_

nozomi me dijo que me sentara en uno de nuestros sofás, y vi como se iba a nuestro cuarto, me pregunto para que será, debe ser para este juego del que habla. Voltee un momento a la caja que estaba encima de la mesa "uhhh...quiero verlos" pensaba, ansiosa por abrir la caja, cuando se trata de dulces soy muy débil...pero nozomi me advirtió que no los tocara hasta que ella regresara...mmm, todo sea por ella..

vi que nozomi regresaba y se colocaba detrás de mi, sentí como una tela suave cubría mis ojos, y era amarrada por detrás

-nozomi?- pregunte algo nerviosa, se que mi novia suele ser bastante aventurera en muchos caso, eso le añade muchos momentos felices a nuestra relación, pero una que otra vez han habido momentos bastantes descabellados.

-tranquila, es parte del juego- sentí como sentaba frente a mi en el sofá -muy bien, te iré dando a probar de cada uno de los dulces, tu tendrás que decirme de que son, si aciertas te premiare con un beso, y quien sabe, con suficientes aciertos podríamos dormir un poco mas tarde hoy- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo provocativo, lo que me causo una especie de corriente de emoción, aunque también me ruborice bastante, pero no podía evitarlo, todo su ser me hace enloquecer, su cuerpo y su sonrisa me dejan sin aliento, y sus gemid...ooook no! tengo que concentrarme para ganar!

-lista- me pregunto, y escuche como abría la caja

-siempre estoy lista non-chan- dije confiada, ella acerco el bocadillo, introduciéndolo en mi boca

-mmm...bueno... es una tartaleta...tiene frambuesas...crema chantillí...crema batida y pedacitos de melocotón- dije saboreando el postre, de pronto sentí los labios de nozomi por un breve momento

-muy bien elicchi- escuche felicitar, -te daré el siguiente, lista?- yo asinti esperando el siguiente

-ohhhhh ahg!- coloque una mano en mi boca tratando de no escupir lo que había comido, y forzosamente lo trague -aaahhg que era eso nozomi?! sabe horrible! es como una torta de ajo con melon y...eso era cafe?!-

-uhmm..debe ser uno de los sabores experimentales que trata de diseñar honoka- respondió riendo un poco -déjame buscarte un poco de agua- sentí como se levantaba, pero me quite la venda un momento, y la tome por la muñeca volviéndola a sentar

-ehh? elicchi?- pregunto confundida, yo sonreí de lado un tanto maliciosa

-adivine el sabor, así que- la tome por los hombros, e ignorando la pequeña expresión de nervios que puso, la bese algo profunda, para pasarle el sabor de la tarta que me dio

-hmmmp?!- escuche un pequeño gemido de asco y se separo de mi -ughh nunca sentiría asco de un beso tuyo pero esta vez honoka se paso, sabe horroroso- vi como trataba de limpiarse con la manga de su suéter, yo no pude evitar reír al ver su expresión -ehh quien te manda a darme eso- le reproche divertida y cerré los ojos -vamos, dame uno bueno- escuche a nozomi buscar en la caja nuevamente y me dio otro, asi fui adivinando uno que otro, y falle un par de veces, pero seguía obteniendo besos cortos por parte de non-chan

-mmm...alwfin! chwocolawte!- dije con tono de alivio y con aun el bocadillo en mi boca, saboreando con gusto, -chocolate, nueces de macadamia, y fresas en almibar, muy bueno!- dije emocionada, abrí los ojos y nozomi me dio el visto bueno, besandome de nuevo "n...no puedo esperar mas...ya he comido unos 12... " aproveche de que distrajo un segundo para tomarla de la cintura e intensificar el beso, ella dejo escapar un suave gemido devolviendo el beso, nuestros labios chocaban a un ritmo suave y lento al principio, pero sentí sus ansias crecer, y coloco sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, y poco a poco la pasión de este aumentaba, mientras con suavidad la acostaba en el sofá, colocándome sobre ella. empece a bajar mis besos por su mandíbula y llegue a su cuello el cual bese y lamí, disfrutando su esencia y sus gemidos los cuales ella trataba de callar colocando su mano en su boca

-nnnhgg...e..elicchi...- dijo entre suspiros, lo que me produjo una sensación de calor en todo mi cuerpo, -e...espera Eli...mejor...vamos a nuestro cuarto...-

* * *

-nozomi-

-mm?-

-lo siento-

-no es tu culpa elicchi, fui yo la que no debí darte casi 15 dulces en un solo momento-

-nozomi-

-tranquila, avise a tu trabajo de que no podrías ir hoy, menos mal que hoy era dia libre en la universidad, ahora descansa para que el dolor de estomago se te pase lo mas rápido posible- dijo nozomi acariciando la cabeza de la rubia que estaba recostada de ella, le acomodo un poco las sabanas para que no tuviera frio y tomo el control remoto otra vez para cambiar de canal

-nozomi-

-mmm?-

-te amo- dijo la rubia con la voz algo débil mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de su novia y se acurrucaba en ella

-yo también, elicchi-

* * *

 **tan emocionada que estaba eli y al final no pudo XD, si pensaban que se iban a ir por el lemon, ney XD, quería dejar el fic en T, peeeeero si ustedes quieres que añada algo mas explícito, por mi no hay rollo XDD, nos leemos en la proximaaa :D**


	2. Juegos y equilibrio

-elicchiii- llamo emocionada nozomi desde el cuarto de la pareja, Eli estaba en la cocina, terminando de limpiar las hornillas que estaban llenas de aceite y condimentos por una comida que había preparado hace unas horas

-si?- respondió mientras se lavaba las manos al terminar su labor

-ven un momento- dijo nozomi terminando de acomodar algunas cosas, Eli hizo caso y fue a la habitación, donde encontró a su novia detrás del gran televisor, un smart tv de 62 pulgadas que tenían, parecía conectar unos cables

-que haces non-chan?- pregunto la curiosa rubia

-estaba limpiando el deposito, y encontré en una de las cajas mi viejo wii! ademas de un wii fit que ni recordaba tener, y pensé que seria divertido conectarlo de nuevo, tengo mas de 3 años que no lo uso- dijo alegre y nostálgica, ocupada en desenredar la maraña de cables entre el sensor y el cable de audio-video, Eli veía divertida como la pelimorada estaba concentrada en su pequeño trabajo, hasta un punto en donde se veía frustrada, por lo que se acerco a ayudarla

-y crees que aun funcione? tiene algo de tiempo almacenado con todo el polvo del deposito y los golpes de la mudanza- pregunto, con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que había logrado desenredar los cables problemáticos

-eso lo averiguaremos ahorita- nozomi tomo los cables, conectandolos entre el aparato blanco y su televisor, al ver la pequeña luz roja prenderse, encendieron el equipo, para escuchar el sonido de inicio y ver la pantalla de bienvenida, luego tomo uno de los controles de la caja, apuntando al la barra negra apoyada en la cómoda que sostenía los electrónicos

-todo funciona!- afirmo la mayor con una sonrisa, sacando de la caja un estuche, que parecía contener varios cds, -wow, incluso el wii sport, que vino con el wii, sigue aquí- dijo impresionada, pasando de titulo en titulo -que quieres jugar?- subió la mirada a Eli, señalando el estuche de juegos

-mm...que tal mario kart? me encantaba ese juego- dijo Eli, caminando hacia la puerta, mientras nozomi buscaba el juego mencionado, y al encontrarlo, lo introdujo en la ranura, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama un momento, Eli entro de nuevo, trayendo un puf de la sala, y colocándola frente al televisor -pensé que seria mas cómodo en uno de estos, ya que la cama esta algo lejos del televisor, a veces me pregunto porque esto es tan grande, es molesto algunas veces-

-ahh no te quejes elicchi, tu fuiste la que querías este apartamento tan grande, de verdad, todo es enorme aquí, hasta este cuarto, es como del tamaño de mi viejo apartamento-

-no dijiste nada cuando viste la sala- dijo juguetona Eli

-bueno bueno- admitió divertida mientras veía como Eli se sentaba en el asiento circular, dejando un espacio a su lado, tomo un par de controles, y se fue a sentar

-nozomi, estas cómoda?-

-eres bastante cómoda, si- dijo con un tono serio y tratando de aguantar un poco la risa, la chica espiritual se había sentado entre las piernas de Eli, apoyando su espalda en el torso de esta, Eli sonrío, y abrazo a la pelimorada un momento

-me gusta esto, pareces un peluche- dijo en un tono inocente, cosa que derritió a nozomi por dentro

-bueno, este peluche te ganara en mario kart si no agarras el control- advirtió dandole el control a la otra chica, esta lo tomo, pero aun con los brazos rodeando la cintura de la mayor

-Eli, como vas a jugar así?- aunque nozomi no quería separarse de ese abrazo, sabría que no podría mover el control en la posición en donde estaban

-tienes un control clásico?- pregunto Eli, nozomi asintió, levantándose un momento para tomarlo de la caja, la rubia lo conecto a su mando wii, dejo que la otra chica se sentara entre ella de nuevo, y la volvió a abrazar por la cintura, con el control frente la pelimorada, empezaron una partida y ambas comenzaron a moverse, Eli con las palancas del control, y nozomi moviendo el suyo de un lado al otro. Ambas reían al chocar entre ellas algunas veces, y se emocionaban con el juego, que en algunos casos se volvía bastante competitivo por naturaleza de las chicas. Así pasaron unos 35 minutos mas, yendo de circuito en circuito

-owww nozomi, no entiendo como eres tan buena en esto- dijo la rubia soltando su control sobre el regazo de su novia y recostandose del mueble acolchado en que estaban

-suerte de ex-principiante?- se burlaba nozomi divertida mientras se recostaba en su rubia, y esta le empezó a acariciar su cabeza y jugueteaba con su cabello

-muy graciosa- respondió Eli algo sarcástica

-que quieres jugar ahora?- pregunto nuevamente nozomi

-...veamos...esa cosa funciona?- señalo la tabla blanca que estaba en el suelo

-el wii fit?...déjame revisar- nozomi se levanto con mucho esfuerzo de la comodidad en el cuerpo de Eli, y fue a revisar el aparato -no tiene baterías...habrá que comprar unas..que tal si vamos a la tienda de variedades a ver si tienen?- pregunto la mayor, mientras se estiraba un poco

-suena bien, ademas podemos aprovechar y comprar comida para preparar algo de cenar- dijo levantándose de su lugar, y dejando los controles en la cama, ambas se cambiaron, colocandose una ropa sencilla, y salieron de su apartamento, rumbo a la tienda, la cual eran como 10 minutos a pie

Entraron a la tienda, y nozomi tomo un carrito pequeño de la entrada, entrando a uno de los pasillos, pasaron varios artículos de papelería, de los cuales Eli tomo algunos lápices, y un block de notas adhesivas, nozomi por su parte, metió un tubo de pega extra fuerte para reparar algunas cosas pequeñas en su hogar

-siempre terminando metiendo cosas que no planeamos comprar- dijo Eli riendo ligero al ver que el carrito ya tenia cosas sin ser las que habían planeado

-bueno amor, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por buscar estas cosas luego-

-tienes razón...- unas voces algo altas se escuchaban en un pasillo cerca de ellas

-elicchi?-

-esas voces..reconocería ese escándalo donde fuera-

las dos chicas siguieron las voces hasta un pasillo donde se exhibían cosas para mascotas

-pero mira! aparece un pez en la portada! debe ser alimento para peces!-

-claro que no! es alimento para gatos! no ves que dice "sabor a atún"?! que quieres, que nuestros peces sean canivales?!-

-p..pero puede ser que es para atunes!-

-atún no es un atún! es un pez beta! tu eres la única que llamaría atún a un pez!-

-un pez beta llamado atún? solo nuestro duo de tsunderes favoritas se le ocurriría eso- dijo nozomi en un tono burlón, lo que causo un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja y la mas bajita

-a quien le dices tsundere?!- demandaron las dos en voz bastante alta, de repente un hombre alto, de pelo oscuro y bastante fuerte se les acerco con un aura algo tenebrosa y dura

-señoritas..nuestros clientes se están quejando del ruido, asi que agradecería que mantuvieran un tono de voz...adecuado- dijo con una voz muy grave pero tratando de sonar cordial, nico, y Eli se veían muy asustadas, la mayor se veía relajada, pero la pelirroja tenia una expresión de indiferencia -como sea- murmuro, viendo como el hombre se retiraba

-ahora que el hombre se ha ido, podrían explicar todo el asunto del atún?, estoy sinceramente confundida- dijo Eli aparentando ser seria, consiguiendo una risa por parte de nozomi, y un sonrojo de pena en las dos menores

-fue maki la que le puso atún a el pez beta- aclaro nico - y bueno, solo discutíamos porque maki le quería llevar atún a atún, uno de los peces que compramos hace unas semanas-

-no es mi culpa de que no sepa nada de mascotas, tu fuiste la de la idea de comprar peces para nuestra casa, yo solo quería...ayudar...- respondió la pelirroja con un ligero sonrojo un la voz suave y algo adorable

-y...aprecio mucho tu esfuerzo maki-chan, disculpa por gritarte- pidió nico con un tono de arrepentimiento, y se acerco a darle un abrazo a la otra chica

Eli y nozomi veían la escena entretenidas, pero no podían evitar preguntar -espera..."nuestra casa"?- en ese momento vieron como las menores se separaba algo tensas

-u...uhhh...si, bueno, verán... maki y yo empezamos a vivir juntas hace una semana- dijo nico algo sonrojada

-awwww, eso es magnifico!- felicito nozomi abrazando a nico, la cual se intentaba separar del agarre de la mayor

-y que tal es la vida en pareja?- pregunto Eli a maki

-normal supongo, era bastante difícil al principio, considerando que cierta persona tiene demasiados cosméticos para que entraran en un baño común, por lo que tuvimos que hacer...algunas remodelaciones en el baño principal...y también en la cocina ya que ella quería mas armarios para meter utensilios de cocina nuevos y... en general tuve que hacer varias remodelaciones en la casa- dijo maki en un tono ligeramente agotado, volteo un segundo a la pelinegra que hablaba con nozomi unos metros alejada de ellas, y sonrió suave -pero vale la pena verla sonreír, así que soy bastante feliz ahora...- se sonrojo inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y desvio la mirada, fingingiendo una expresión tranquila -y..y y que me dices de ti? hace unos meses que te mudaste con nozomi no? que tal?-

-con nozomi cada día es una sorpresa, es entretenido, y me gusta consentirla también, aunque de otras formas...-

-por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es- rogó maki sonrojada, lo que hizo que Eli se sonrojara tambien

-no no no! digo de otra forma como... haciendo lo que ella quiere que le haga y complaciendola-

-Eli, eso no suena mejor- esta vez maki tenia una mirada juguetona

-y...yo ..ehh no! no! e que hablas? yo.. este.. basta nozomi!-

-ehh? y ahora que hice yo?- pregunto la mayor, que se acercaba con nico

-Eli solo trataba de explicarme su vida en pareja, como ella te-

-cocina! lo que me recuerda que deberíamos ir a comprar la comida para la cena una buena vez, adiós chicas!- se excuso nerviosa la rubia, tomando el carrito, y llevando a nozomi con ella

maki rio a la reacción de la rubia

-eh? que le dijiste?- pregunto nico curiosa

-nada nada, solo que ella sigue siendo una idiota- dijo entre risas.

Eli y nozomi se fueron a la sección de comida de la tienda, y escogieron algunas cosas para hacer una cena ligera, también tomaron las baterías que necesitaban, pagaron y se fueron de nuevo a su apartamento. al llegar, colocaron las cosas en la mesa del comedor y fueron al cuarto otra vez con la caja de baterías

Colocaron las 6 pilas en los compartimientos indicados, por debajo del aparato, y lo colocaron el en suelo, tomaron los controles y se dispusieron a jugar

-ya me puedo subir?- pregunto Eli impaciente

-espera, se esta calibrando...ahora si, sube- señalo nozomi, pasando las pantallas "trata de pararte como lo harías normalmente, respira profundamente y relajate" indicaba la pantalla, Eli hizo lo indicado, sacando centro de gravedad e indice de masa corporal

-todo perfecto según esto- dijo nozomi orgullosa, -¿quieres intentar algo de yoga?-

-si! eso de equilibrio y concentración lo practique bastante cuando era bailarina allá en Rusia- dijo emocionada mientras se acomodaba sobre la tabla

-oh, es decir, que eres muy buena en esto dices? nada te puede desconcentrar, no es así?- dijo nozomi competitiva y algo desafiante

-así es, nada me desconcentra- afirmo la mas alta

-oh, ya veo, entonces porque no intentas esta posición? así puedo ver que tan bueno es tu equilibrio en una sola pierna, que nivel de dificultad te pongo?-

-pon el máximo, puedo con esto- tenia un tono confiado pero nada cercano a algo arrogante, nozomi hizo caso, colocándolo en experto, y el entrenador virtual apareció para dar las ordenes

"copia mis movimientos, levanta una pierna y coloca tu brazo contrario hacia el frente...tres, dos, uno, adelante!" aviso el juego, y Eli copiaba los movimientos, manteniendo el equilibrio a la perfección, con un porte muy elegante

-wow elicchi impresionante!- alentó nozomi, la cual estaba sentada en la cama, viendo a su novia hacer las posiciones indicadas por el juego, al terminar obtuvo la máxima puntuación

-estaba mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo Eli orgullosa

-mmm..es que no has probado el máximo nivel- dijo nozomi desafiante

-experto no es el máximo?- pregunto Eli extrañada

-nop, el mayor nivel es ND, quieres intentarlo?- Eli asintió, subiendo de nuevo en la tabla, y nozomi con una sonrisa picara empezó el juego

-no se...esto se ve igual que el otro...cual es la diferencia? que es ND?- pregunto la rusa imitando los movimientos del entrenador

-nivel ND, novia distractora- dijo nozomi en una voz sensual mientras se colocaba al lado del televisor, y poco a poco se fue quitando la chaqueta que tenia puesta

-n..nozomi, que haces?-

-eh eh eh, elicchi, concentrate en el juego- dijo con tono juguetón mientras se empezaba a quitar la camisa -esto medirá tu verdadera concentración...- susurro terminandose de quitar la camisa, Eli, ahora en un pie, trataba de no temblar por la vista que tenia frente a ella, nozomi se encontraba adelante, sin camisa, pero aun con una camiseta de tiras muy ligera puesta, y sus pantalones de jean, luego fue pasando sus manos sobre su vientre sin descubrir, en movimientos provocativos, tentando con quitarse la camisa, le llego la hora a Eli para cambiar de pierna en el juego y ya estaba sudando, pero no precisamente por el ejercicio

Nozomi se quito la camiseta, quedando en sostén, Eli dejo una gota de sudor caer en el suelo al ver el abdomen de su novia, que en discrepancia con lo aparentaba, era bastante plano y definido, allí fue cuando la rubia empezó a temblar un poco mas, y la pelimorada, al notarlo, paso las manos por su pantalón, desabrochandolo lentamente y bajando el cierre, antes de que empezara a bajarlo, Eli no aguanto, y tropezó al tener los ojos totalmente pegados en la chica, cayendo hacia atrás sobre el puf, nozomi no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas por lo que había pasado

-parece que tu concentración no era tan aguda como pensabas-

* * *

 **hay dios meo jezuz, esa non-chan esta burda e pasada vale XD**

 **Por cierto, un aviso importante, me agarraron de viaje sorpresa y ahorita ando metida en una isla, por eso no e tenido tiempo de escribir, y esta semana va estar heavy, por eso les aviso que las actualizaciones de este y el fic de los viajes va a ser bastante lenta esta semana, pero ya la otra seré libre de nuevo, yo les avisare si vuelvo a viajar, pero era para recordarles que no planeo dejar ninguna de las historias**

 **recuerden que lo explícito (hard, lemon, etc) será si ustedes quieren o no, ya uno me dijo por allí que si, pero veré que mas dicen XDD**

 **gracias por los follows, favs y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que leen mis historias :D**

 **sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima!**


	3. Día especial

_Nozomi POV_

Han pasado 3 años más desde que elicchi y yo nos graduamos de la universidad, ya para entonces todas las chicas se graduaron también de sus respectivas carreras. Eli ahora es dueña de la tienda de artes y manualidades para la cual trabajaba años atrás, cuya lugar esta en expansión y su éxito va en asenso, tal vez gracias a que allí también imparten cursos de bisutería, arcilla, etc ; yo por mi parte empece a trabajar como socia y accionista en la clínica nishikino, además de ser la psicóloga de referencia de la zona, poco a poco me he ganado la pequeña fama que tengo por ayudar a las personas con sus problemas más personales. Por otra parte aún sigo viendo al par de tsunderes casi todos los días, maki ejerciendo otorrinolaringología y nico tiene un consultorio odontológico allí también.

Hoy desperté sólo para encontrar un espacio vacío a mi lado, me frote los ojos y trate de enfocar la vista a pesar de la molestia que sentía por los primeros rayos de luz que pasaban por las persianas de la habitación, moví mi vista por el perímetro del lugar sin encontrar a nadie más, extrañada y confundida decidí levantarme pero antes de hacerlo alguien abrió la puerta, lo que vi me hizo relajar completamente y sentir una felicidad que no se puede comparar con ninguna otra; era elicchi, tratando de balancear una bandeja en sus manos, que tenían amarrado varios globos con mensajes como "eres lo más especial de mi mundo" y " te amo", me senté en la cama mientras ella caminaba hacia mi y coloco la bandeja sobre mi regazo con una sonrisa, y se agachó un momento para darme un tierno beso en los labios, y luego sentarse en una orilla de la cama.

Sobre la bandeja había un desayuno de panqueques con forma de corazón, decorados con crema dulce y chocolate, y una tarjeta que decía en una hermosa caligrafía "feliz aniversario", característica de la persona que me veía con expectativa frente a mi con ojos brillantes y emocionados, tal vez esperando alguna reacción mía, ya que aún seguía atónita a la situación

-e...elicchi...- suspire mirándola con una sonrisa que ya no cabía en mi rostro, ella sonrió también y señalo la tarjeta

-tiene algo escrito, pero quiero que la leas en un día donde sea necesario que recuerdes lo mucho que te amo y te necesito, un día donde algo quiera empezar hacer grietas en nuestro amor que hemos forjado por años, aquel día donde yo te falle y sientas que esta sola en este mundo, léela por favor- conmovida y sin palabras me quede en silencio por un momento, como si estuviera tratando de procesar lo que recién había escuchado

-elicchi... E.. Entonces jamás necesitare leerla- tome la bandeja cuidadosamente para colocarla en la mesa de noche a mi lado y, ya con el espacio libre, me abalance a elicchi con fuerza y algunas lágrimas en los ojos que no quería que ella viera -jamás tendré la necesidad de leerla, no espero que nuestra relación sea siempre perfecta, y que ninguna de las dos se vaya a equivocar, pero cuando eso pase, te quiero tener a mi lado para que esas grietas las arreglemos nosotras mismas- me separe un poco para verla a los ojos, note que ella también tenía pequeñas lágrimas y estaba algo sorprendida a mi reacción, acerque mi mano, para secar una de sus lágrimas con mi pulgar, y trate de sonreír cálidamente esperando su respuesta

-n...nozomi... - escuche como cerró los ojos por un momento y respiro hondo, acurrucandose en la mano que había secado su lágrima -de todas maneras guárdala, así no pienses que la vayas a usar en un futuro cercano- dijo en un tono suave y sonriendo nuevamente, yo accedí silenciosamente, y me levanté de la cama, tome la carta de la bandeja y salí del cuarto por un momento, despues aproveche de cepillar mis dientes rapidamente, y regrese a nuestro cuarto despues de un par de minutos. Vi a eli sentada en la cama, parecía un cachorrito perdido esperando por su ama, escena la cual me enterneció, al acercarme noté que eli me veía de pies a cabeza, tal vez sea por que sólo traía puesto un ligero vestido de noche, por lo que una sonrisa picara apareció en mi rostro automáticamente, y me empece a subir en aquella gran cama king, donde luego me subí lentamente al regazo de elicchi, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos

-n..nozomi? Q..que haces?-

-hace cuanto que despertaste?- preguntaba en un tono subjetivo mientras me acercaba a su cuello, pero sin tocarlo aún

-c...como hace.. 3 horas...- su tono de voz era irregular, seguro por la expectativa

-y estuviste 3 horas completas haciendo todo esto para mi?- empece a plantar pequeños besos en su cuello, y escuche un ligero suspiro en respuestas

-... Ya la carta estaba hecha desde hace tiempo pero... Tarde en... Me costo más hacer el...- no podía terminar lo que iba a decir, seguramente por el hecho de que la empece a recostar en la cama, colocando mi cuerpo sobre ella y besaba sus partes más sensitivas entre el cuello y su clavícula

-tardaste en que? Elicchi?..- mis manos empezaron a rondar por el cuerpo de la rubia debajo de mi... Pero un sonido viniendo de su vientre me paro por un momento, subí la mirada para encontrarme con elicchi, totalmente roja y con sus manos tratando de cubrir su rostro -t..tarde mucho haciendo el desayuno...-

-tienes hambre verdad?- pregunte y vi como asintia tímidamente aún con las manos en su rostro -bien! Entonces hay que probar el delicioso desayuno hecho por la gran elichika! Reina de la acción y el romance!- con eso, otro sonrojo llego a su rostro

* * *

 _Eli POV_

Después de desayunar, nozomi me dijo que me sentara en la silla de el escritorio que teníamos en el cuarto, y entro en el closet un momento, al salir, tenía una bolsa en sus manos, para luego entregármela

-uh? Para mi?- pregunte viendo la bolsa, la cual estaba decorada algo lujosa

-noo elicchi, es para la señora tsumugi, pensé que le quedaría bien- me dijo sarcástica y riendo -claro que es para ti elicchi, ábrelo- dijo emocionada, a lo cual no pude evitar reír y abrí la boda, donde descubrí un vestido de falda naranja con detalles delicados en flores, y la parte superior era blanca con detalles en gris

-w..wow nozomi, es muy lindo! gracias!- agradeci feliz y ella asintió contenta

-Naaa, eso es apenas el comienzo, pontelo mientras me voy a vestir yo también, tengo todo un día especial para ti, después de todo es un aniversario muy especial- después de eso ambas nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos dimos una ducha rápida, ella entro al closet a cambiarse y yo me coloque el vestido que me acababa de regalar, el cual me quedaba perfecto. Entre al baño y decidí dejarme el cabello suelto esta vez, con los años he dejado de usar la cola alta tan a menudo, y me arregle un poco con un poco de base y demás, algo rutinario. Cuando salí aún nozomi no había salido del closet, así que encendí la televisión y me senté en la cama a esperarla, después de unos minutos más escuche una puerta abriendose

-estas lista elicchi?- escuche a nozomi preguntar, por lo que voltee y la encontré, vestida de una camisa blanca de vestir con una corbata negra, junto con un pantalón de vestir negro y zapatos de vestir del mismo color, tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, en una mano sostenía una chaqueta de vestir estilo etiqueta de corte largo y en la otra tenía un sombrero del color de todo el conjunto, me quede boquiabierta al ver la vestimenta de mi novia, se veía elegante, hermosa, muy sensual, y a pesar de que parecía un atuendo de hombre, con sus curvas le quedaba de maravilla, pero mi rostro asombrado también mostraba la confusión que tenía

-te gusta?- me pregunto colocandose la chaqueta

-m..me..me encanta- logre tartamudear -p..pero porqu-

-quiero hacer algo diferente, en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntas, tu siempre eres la que me protege, me complace y siempre esta pendiente de mi, pero esta vez seré yo la que te trate como una dama de alta sociedad, una reina total como te mereces, y tal vez con esto me dejes tratarte así más amenudo - dijo lo último en una voz encantadora y grave, bastante diferente a lo que ella es usualmente, se colocó el sombrero y tomo mi mano, dándome una pequeña vuelta en mi misma y al terminar, beso mi mano elegantemente -lista para salir señorita?- pregunto usando el mismo tono de voz anterior

-por supuesto, mi amor- respondí siguiéndole el juego, y nos dirigimos a la salida de nuestro hogar. Nozomi me dijo que esperara en la puerta principal del edificio mientras ella iba a buscar nuestro auto.

Hace un par de años cuando la dueña de la tienda donde trabaja me hizo la oferta de venderme el lugar a un precio bastante bajo ya que ella se mudaba de país, estaba tan emocionada que lo primero que se me ocurrió es ir una concesionaria y adquirir un auto para nozomi y para mi, y con 3 años de sueldo que tenía para entonces compre una minivan azul, donde además de usarla para trasladarnos, yo podría usarla para llevar materiales cuando fuera necesario. a nozomi también le gusto la idea porque así podríamos llevar a más gente cuando tuviéramos que salir en grupo.

-espera...- busque en mi bolso para comprobar mis sospechas -yo tengo la llave de la minivan... Entonces como nozomi fue a buscar el...?- un sonido de corneta me distrajo de mis pensamientos y me llamo hacia el frente, donde vi a nozomi, saliendo de un maserati plateado muy lujoso, de un momento a otro entré en una especie de pánico -n..n..nozomi! P.. Pero como?! De quien es este auto?! No me digas que ahora te metiste en la mafia y traficas órganos o- solté asustada, pero ella sólo reia a carcajadas

-hahahaha elicchi! No me esperaba otra reacción de ti- dijo entre risas y se acercó a mi

-te gusta?- pregunto dando vueltas a la llave en su dedo índice en forma confiada

-N..no!Es decir si! Pero eso no importa! De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunte aún alterada mientras veía el auto, como analizándolo

-lo compre elicchi, que creías? Es el fruto de todas esas horas extras en el hospital, ayudando a otros colegas, consiguiendo más pacientes... También es una forma de decirte que lo siento por esos días en los que sólo llegaba a la casa a descansar o desayunar- dijo con una sonrisa en forma de alguna disculpa

-no tienes porque disculparte nozomi, es tu trabajo, sabes que eso lo entiendo, y sabes que quisiera que me dijeras las cosas pero... Creo que después de tantos años sigues teniendo tus toques de misterio- a lo último reí ligero y seguía viendo el auto asombrada

-entonces adelante señorita, que lo conseguí para usarlo, no para verlo todo el día - me indico mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y hacia un pequeño ademan para que yo entrara, a lo cual hice caso y me senté dentro de el lujoso. Nozomi entro y arranco el auto, manejando a través de la calle principal

* * *

-gracias por su compra, que tenga un buen día- dijo la cajera, entregándome la bolsa con unos zapatos que conseguimos, al parecer llevamos varias horas paseando en el centro comercial y nozomi, aunque parecía bastante cansada con el montón de cajas y bolsas encima, se reusaba a dejarme ayudarla, posteriormente me llevo a comer en un café algo ligero de almuerzo y seguimos paseando por el centro comercial.

-ohhh una tienda de mascotas! Quieres ir a ver?- pregunte mientras veía como nozomi aún balanceaba la torre de cajas que tentaba con caerse

-si quieres...mm.. A..adelantate, yo iré a dejar esto en el auto- con eso, la vi caminando en dirección a el ascensor del centro comercial

-vamos nozomi, déjame ayudarte- pregunte como por décima vez en el día

-ya te dije, eres mi reina!- grito desde la distancia, llamando la atención de varias personas. Entro al compartimiento del ascensor, para luego marcar el botón para cerrar la puerta, a mi solo me quedo resignarme y entrar a la tienda a esperar a nozomi

Al entrar lo primero que vi es que era una tienda bastante grande, parecía dividirse en 3 espacios, veterinaria, adopción/compra, y la tienda como tal, así que mientras esperaba a nozomi, me dirigí al área de tienda, y sólo veía distraída la sección de cosas para gato, con mi mente en otro lado

-hehe, no pensé que te estabas tan interesada en la arena para gatos nyaa- escuche una voz conocida hablarme, y voltee a verificar quien era

-oh! N..nada de eso, sólo pensaba en algo más, Rin y hanayo, como están?-

-todo bien nyaa, estamos comprando algunas cosas para nuestras mascotas- respondió Rin energéticamente. Rin y hanayo estudiaron veterinaria juntas, y viven juntas inclusive antes que nozomi y yo, pero salieron como pareja años después, aunque de todas maneras no era ni necesario aclararlo.

-cierto, cuantas mascotas era que tenían por cierto?- pregunte curiosa

-4 perros, 3 hámsters, una pecera con 12 peces, y queremos conseguir una casa más grande para ver si conseguimos un par de alpacas- dijo hanayo relajada pero feliz, con los años su timidez fue bajando, y ahora es una persona más madura, bastante dedicada con su profesión al igual que Rin, y con un temperamento bastante calmado, contrarrestando a la enorme energía que Rin aún tiene. Físicamente hablando, tanto Rin como hanayo se dejaron crecer el cabello, hanayo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y Rin hasta los hombros, pero ella usa una cola baja de vez en cuando.

-y veo que usas más a menudo tus lentes- le dije a hanayo

-así es, con el trabajo y los apuros se me hace más fácil que los lentes de contacto- en eso aprovecho y se subió los lentes, acomodandoselos, como una especie de manerismo tímido que aún quedaba en la chica

-pero igual me encanta como kayo-chin le quedan sus lentes nyaa- respondió Rin abrazando a su novia como cuando aún estábamos en la secundaria. Rin en realidad dejo de usar su personalidad gatuna después de salir de otonokisawa, sólo con nosotras habla con su característico "nya"

-rin-chan! Hanayo-chin! - saludo alegremente nozomi acercándose a donde estábamos nosotras, y colocandose a mi lado

-nozomi-chan! Lindo atuendo nyaa-

-si nozomi-chan, te queda muy bien, ocasión especial?- pregunto hanayo curiosa

-yep, es nuestro aniversario, uno importante además- dijo nozomi con una sonrisa, colocando un brazo sobre mis hombros

-awwww felicidades!- dijeron la pareja menor, -entonces no las interrumpimos más- ofreció hanayo -que disfruten el resto de su día, nos vemos luego nyaaa- se despidieron el par de chicas y salieron a otra dirección en el lugar

-hanayo ahora usa sus lentes de nuevo?-

-al parecer si, y a Rin se ve que le gusta bastante- dije con una pequeña sonrisa y me dispuse a caminar junto a nozomi, observando y hablando sobre las cosas para mascotas que veíamos. yo mantengo contacto constante con Rin y hanayo ahora ya que empezaron unos cursos en mi tienda.

"no puede ser, ya casi es hora..."

-nozomi, tienes hambre?- pregunte tratando de sonar casual

-ahora que lo pienso si, creo que conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí que..-

-no!- grite sin pensar

-no?- pregunto extrañada

-n..no te preocupes, conozco un restaurante cerca de aquí que seguro te gustara- trataba de esconder cualquier señal de nerviosismo para ese momento

-o...k? Tu mandas elicchi- dijo algo confundida, con eso, salimos de la tienda de mascotas sin ver mucho más, y bajamos al estacionamiento. Le di la dirección al restaurante y nos pusimos en marcha.

Mientras veía como las calles parecían más y más conocidas, me daba cuenta que estábamos más cerca de nuestro destino, y con eso, un nudo en mi garganta empezaba a formarse, síntoma del creciente nerviosismo que estaba presentando, empece a tomar bocanadas de aire para ver si me tranquilizaba "vamos ayase, tu puedes hacerlo" pensaba mientras veía mi bolso, recordando su contenido

"Hoy es un día especial, hoy es el día"

* * *

 _ **Uhhhhhhh, ahora que paso?! Primero me pierdo como por dos semanas y ahora esto?! Ay jezuz XD, lo que inició como un capítulo normal no término tan normal como esperaba XD, y para los seguidores de mi otra historia, el capítulo esta en camino, al fin hoy vuelvo a mi casa después de un mes de viajes :,) nos leemos en la próxima! Y ahora implementare un modo de responder reviews por acá como varios escritores están haciendo ;-;**_


	4. Día especial 2

"Hoy es el día" pensó eli, sus latidos se aceleraban y su respiración se hacía más pesada, signos de el enorme nerviosismo que crecía dentro de ella al ver como las calles se hacian mas conocidas, indicando que estaban apunto de llegar al restaurante en donde la rubia había hecho la reservación. Al llegar, nozomi estaciono el auto y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su novia, respetando el papel que había asumido desde el comienzo del día, y ambas se dirigieron a la entrada.

-tienen ...reservación?- preguntó un hombre alto y delgado con un fuerte acento francés, con una ceja alzada en confusión por el atuendo de la pelimorada

-ayase eli- dijo la más alta con un tono serio, algo fastidiada por las miradas que daba el hombre - hikari-san no se encuentra? Me habían mencionado que ella estaría a cargo del personal hoy-

-disculpe pero se hicieron cambios de turno a ultimo minuto, pero espero que eso no incomode su velada- dijo en un tono algo sarcástico y arrogante, lo que informó el hombre hizo que los nervios de eli aumentarán mucho mas "no puede ser! Hikari-san, la amiga de honoka, tenía que ayudarme esta noche!" Empezaba a entrar en pánico, colocando una mano inconscientemente en su bolso, y sudaba un poco -permítame escoltarlas a su mesa si no hay problema entonces- concluyó el sujeto, guiando a la pareja a una terraza, bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado, y luces tenues a su alrededor. Al sentarse les entregaron la carta y les dieron un momento para que escogieran su comida

-elicchi, estas bien?- preguntó algo concertada la pelimorada bajando el menú para ver su rostro

-eh? Si! Si! Por supuesto! Claro que estoy bien! Estoy con mi hermosa novia en un lugar hermoso, y sin preocuparme de nada!- decia eli tratando de sonar convincente -y.. Algo te gusta del menú? Aunque yo de verdad no entiendo nada... Todo esta en francés-

-mmm...bueno, todo se ve apetitoso, que tal si probamos el Agneau de Pauillac? Aquí dice que es un cordero asado con verduras, o tal vez la bullabesa? Que es una sopa de pescados y mariscos típica de marsella, y tal vez un fondue savoyarde de entrada y...- el rostro confundido de eli hizo que Nozomi se detuviera un segundo -elicchi?-

-sabes francés?- preguntó asombrada

-ohhh, jeje, aprendí hace un tiempo atrás, creo que antes de ir a otonokizawa, por eso esta algo rústico- dijo algo apenada

-n..no! Es increíble, pero en todo este tiempo, bueno, nunca lo habías mencionado-

-bueno, quizás nunca vino la ocasión, además, no es la gran cosa-

-para mi, cualquier cosa que hagas es lo mas importante que hay nozomi, nunca menosprecies sobre lo que eres capaz de hacer, esta bien?- eli colocó su mano sobre la de nozomi a travez de la mesa y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante, que hizo sonrojar a nozomi

-ara, elicchi, como que después de tanto tiempo aun tienes ese efecto en mi?- preguntaba ligeramente apenada, pero con cierto tono juguetón

-porque cada día me recargo de energía espiritual super-non-tan!- decia orgullosa y algo escandalosa haciendo una pose graciosa y flexionando su brazo como si estuviera enseñando su músculo, semi-parada, nozomi no pudo evitar reír a la ocurrencia de su novia. Varias personas voltearon curiosas por el ruido que provenía de la mesa

-elicchi! Compórtate, estamos en un lugar elegante- decia en forma de susurro pero aun conteniendo la risa

-ohhh, mil disculpas sir nontanuki- dijo tratando de imitar una voz estirada con un falso acento francés, tomando una pose conjunta con su nueva actitud, -debe ser que mi vista no se ha acomodado bien al ambiente- en eso paso un camarero con una canasta de pan al lado de ellas, y eli tomo rápidamente un mini bollo de pan, colocándolo en su ojo derecho como si fuera un monóculo -mucho mejor- nozomi no pudo evitar reír de nuevo

-elicchi! Que se supone que haces?- decia entre risas

-soy elegante!- afirmó, levantando su mano izquierda con su meñique en alto y otra pose divertida se construía, y mas risas se creaban entre las dos chicas, hasta que el mesero llego a la mesa, aclarando su voz para llamar la atención de la pareja

-disculpen, ya están listas para ordenar?- ambas detuvieron sus risas y eli dejo caer el pan que aún tenía en el rostro, para voltear al muchacho claramente aturdido, y actuando como si nada. Nozomi fue la que decidió la comida de ambas, y el sujeto, después de anotar, se fue, y con ello, otro hombre vino con una cubeta metálica con una champaña dentro de esta, eli agradeció al camarero antes de irse "al menos las cosas que deje encargadas siguen su curso"

-wow, esto parece muy costoso elicchi, no crees que es demasiado?-

-nada es demasiado si se trata de una ocasión tan especial- tomo la botella, abriéndola con un fuerte "popft" al final, y sirviendo en las dos copas sobre la mesa, nozomi agradeció, tomando la suya, y eli levanto la propia al aire -un brindis, por una noche tan especial como esta- dijo antes de que ambas chocarán copas y bebieran un poco

-wow, no puedo creerlo nozomi, 10 años, pareciera que el tiempo se pasa volando-

-jeje, yo si lo creo, después de todo el día que me di cuenta que estaba locamente enamorada de ti, sabia que era iba a ser para toda la vida- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su mano, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro que transmitía a la perfección el sentimiento de profundo amor que trataba de expresar, cosa que casi derrite a eli por dentro "es mi oportunidad!" Pensó, buscando disimuladamente su bolso, y al no encontrar nada, entro en real pánico

-n..nozomi! M..me disculpas por un segundo? Tengo...tengo...que ir al baño!- dijo antes de levantarse rápidamente, vía a los cuartos de lavado. Saco su teléfono rápidamente, y marcando el número de la persona que quizás podría ayudarla

-nico, necesito tu ayuda!- dijo desesperada

-eh? Eli-chan?, calma, que pasa contigo?, pensé que hoy ibas a...-

-lo haré lo haré! Pero hay un problema, creo que perdí el anillo!-

-quee?! Como que perdiste el anillo?! Pedazo de idiota!-

-no se! Se supone que estaba en mi bolso, y ya no lo consigo, tal vez lo deje en el apartamento o no se...tengo que ir a buscarlo..-

-no puedes! Como piensas dejar a nozomi sola?-

-tienes razón, pero no me queda de otra, yo..-

-yo lo buscare eli-chan, esta bien? Tú encárgate de hacer tiempo-

-esta bien, revisa en todos lados, por cierto, como entraras a mi departamento?-

-se que nozomi guarda una copia en la maceta que tienen al lado de la puerta, ahora muévete, o pensaras de que te trago el retrete, yo te llamo si lo encuentro- con eso, la menor colgó la llamada, dándole un pequeño alivio a eli

-lo siento por eso nozomi- dijo algo apenada

-mmm? Descuida- dijo con la boca algo llena, -pude aprovechar de disfrutar esto primero- señalo la pequeña fuente de fondue, riendo un poco

-mou, nozomi, podías esperarme- mencionó la rubia fingiendo molestia, y sentándose -que tal esta?- preguntó viendo los pequeños aperitivos al rededor de la pequeña olla metálica

-tu dime- nozomi tomo un trozo de pan, sumergiéndolo en el queso, y dandole a probar a la chica frente a ella

-wow, delicioso- dijo alegremente

-siii, tiene mas de 5 tipos de queso- dijo la pelimorada emocionada, tomando otro bocadillo para sumergirlo en el liquido hirviendo

-la pesadilla para los intolerantes a la lactosa eh?- dijo divertida, comiendo un poco mas

-pero un sueño para nosotras- dijo con una sonrisa, y eli asintió

* * *

Después de un rato hablando sobre cosas muy aleatorias, eli sintió su teléfono vibrar -eh... Creo que iré a buscar mas pan- dijo como excusa para poder levantarse y salir de la terraza por un momento

-eli-chan, aquí no hay nada! Busque por todos lados, y me debes muchas oíste?! Dios, que clase de cosas usan en la cama, nunca había visto lencería de ese tipo, de verdad-

-nico! Ahggg! No andes revisando los armarios! que te pasa?!-

-dijiste que buscará en todos lados- dijo en tono burlón "eh? Con quien hablas nico-chan?" Se escucho una voz del otro lado de la línea -oh, es eli-chan, hubo un problema con el anillo y.. Espera déjame ponerlo en altavoz- -hola eli, soy maki, que paso?-

-hola maki, eh, bueno, nada mas y nada menos que perdí el anillo! No lo consigo! No esta en mi bolso, nico lo intento buscar y no lo encontró y-

-el pan- dijo maki algo seca y molesta

-eh?-

-el, el pan-

-el pan...a si, me excuse con nozomi por traerle pan...espera, como sabes eso?!-

-no eso idiota, el anillo esta en el pan!-

* * *

Después de colgar bruscamente, al punto de casi dejar caer su teléfono por las escaleras, fue corriendo a su mesa, nozomi con la vista en su teléfono, parecía algo aburrida por la ausencia de su cita

-Y el pan?- preguntó al ver a la otra chica sentarse

-ehh? Qué pan? De que pan hablas?!- preguntaba nerviosa

-el pan que fuiste a buscar...por eso te levantaste no?...esa fue la razón de porque rechace al camarero que traía una cesta de pan hace un momento, aunque tenía una extraña insistencia con dejarla aquí, igual le dije que se la diera a otra mesa- dijo sin mayor importancia, volviendo su vista a su teléfono

"No puede ser! Como que a otra mesa?! Ahhhhhh! Ahora si metí la pata! Esto me pasa por usar ideas tan clichés!" Gritaba por dentro, tratando de revisar el perímetro a ver si veía la canasta, hasta que vio a uno de los camareros, a punto de colocar la canasta en otra mesa

-NOOO!- gritó eli, levantándose de la mesa, y corriendo a la mesa donde colocaban la canasta, tomándola antes de colocarla

-oye, que haces?- preguntaba el camarero y los comensales veían a la rubia de forma extraña

-yo? Es que no sabes que me asignaron para la inspección de pan esta noche?- dijo con un terrible acento francés -ohhh si, pan de muy buena calidad- decia mientras lo revolvía bruscamente con la mano, palpando a ver si conseguía el anillo, pero no encontró nada -esta perfecto, disfruten su comida- dijo colocando el envase con los resto de pan machacados que quedaron, al voltear, vio a otra mesa, y las personas de allá veían la canasta con emoción "no puede ser, y si encontraron el anillo?!" Fue corriendo entre las mesas hacia aquellas personas

-buenas noches, soy ...una reportera del diario culinario akiba, no pude evitar notar su emoción sobre los bollos de trigo, me pueden decir a que se debe?-

-no tengo obligación de decirle- dijo uno de los hombres -además, no quiero que salga ningún artículo sobre mi en una revista de segunda- dijo en forma despectiva

-p...pero es un artículo muy importante y...- "que estoy diciendo?!" Ya exasperada solo tomo la canasta, revisándola y luego colocándola en la mesa con indiferencia -listo, tenemos primera plana, gracias por su colaboración- con eso, se volvió a ir, dejando a el hombre sorprendido y enojado

"No no no no no puede ser, toda nuestra noche se arruino por mi culpa! Perdí la oportunidad perfecta, nozomi seguro debe estar confundida y molesta conmigo y" el pequeño destello que provenía de una canasta cerca del carrito de postres la saco de sus pensamientos "allí debe estar!" Tomo rumbo al lugar ya mencionado, la desesperación, el cansancio, y el estrés poco a poco nublaron su vista mientras corría, y sin darse cuenta, tropezó antes de llegar, antes de eso escucho una voz conocida gritar su nombre, y después de eso, se escucho el impacto.

-elicchi! Estas bien?!- Llego nozomi preocupada, eli al escuchar a la pelimorada, trato de levantarse, no sin antes sacar su rostro de el pastel de chocolate en donde había caído, estaba casi totalmente cubierta de pasteles y galletas, se levanto poco a poco del suelo

-nozomi...lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa, arruine todo, soy un completo desastre, porque tuve que arruinar algo tan importante como nuestro aniversario de una década completa?! Tu tan especial que me has echo sentir en todo el día...no, todos los días desde que te conocí...y yo Ni siquiera puedo hacerte feliz, aunque sea por un momento!, todo lo que planeo siempre se arruina! ni siquiera pude hacerme cargo de algo tan fácil como era el no perder el anillo...yo...yo...- con eso, y sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho, lagrimas empezaron a correr.

Unos brazos rodearon en un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, la sorpresa del gestohizo que parara su llanto por un segundo -elicchi... No necesitas hacer nada especial para hacerme feliz, ya con tenerte soy la persona mas afortunada del universo, eres maravillosa en todo lo que haces, eres decidida con tus metas en la vida, la única persona que me apoya incondicionalmente a pesar de mis errores, eres la razón de porque me levanto con mi mejor sonrisa cada mañana, tu eres mi verdadera fuente de felicidad- lagrimas ahora se formaban en los ojos de la pelimorada, luego se separó un poco, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -ten, lo encontré en la canasta que trajo el mesero, pensaba en jugarte una pequeña broma por haber sacado la idea de una comedia romántica, se que no eres experta en romance ni nada por el estilo, pero no pensé que la "inspectora de pan" y la "reportera de el diario culinario local" se harían cargo del asunto- dijo con un ligero tono de broma, extendió su mano y le dio El anillo a eli, la cual veía el objeto atontada, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa aliviada

-aunque este no es el escenario que tenía en mente, yo cubierta de pasteles y tu en un sexy smoking, quiero que sepas que no puedo vivir un momento mas sin hacer esto oficial- con eso, la chica se colocó en una rodilla, y nozomi, a pesar que desde que encontró el anillo, ya se esperaba este momento, no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de emociones en su pecho al ver como su novia se arrodillaba

-nozomi tojo, me harías el enorme honor de convertirte en mi esposa?- preguntó con el anillo entre sus dedos, y una mano en su corazón, nuevamente lagrimas se formaban en los ojos de nozomi por la cantidad de emociones que sentía en ese momento

-sii! Acepto elicchi!- aplausos empezaron a sonar, ambas estaban tan concentradas en su situación, que no habían notado que todo el restaurante, incluyendo meseros y concineros, estaban observando la conmovedora escena, y entre los aplausos, y tratando de quitar un poco de pastel de sus manos antes, eli tomo la mano de la mayor para colocarle el anillo. Y de un bolsillo saco el suyo propio, el cual nozomi tomo para ponérselo a la rubia. Nozomi admiraba su anillo con una enorme sonrisa, y se apresuró a abrazar a su ahora prometida, dejando las emociones fluir

-así que encontraron el anillo? Ya nos tenían preocupadas- interrumpió a la pareja, las cuales al voltear se encontraron con las 7 ex-miembros de muse

-chicas, que hacen aquí?- preguntó nozomi, secando un poco sus lagrimas con una mano, y con la otra sostenía la mano de eli

-con todo el asunto del anillo, teníamos que ver como terminaba esta tragedia China- hablo nico en tono burlón, y ya veo que estuvo interesante- menciono, señalando a eli, refiriéndose a el hecho de que estaba manchada de chocolate y otros dulce

-digamos que hubo algunos inconvenientes en el camino, pero todo esto valió la pena- dijo eli sosteniendo en alto la mano que sostenía de nozomi

-woaaaah- se escucho al unísono de parte de, grupo de chicas, y empezaron a hacer comentarios de lo hermoso que era, y sobre lo posiblemente costoso que era, la alegría estaba en el aire

-disculpen...- llamo el hombre con quien había tenido que tragar eli en la entrada del restaurante -pero me temo que se deben retirar ahora mismo- tenía un tono demasiado despectivo y arrogante, ya típico del hombre, -sabia que no debía haberlas dejado entrar desde que las vi, juventud degenerada y corrompida, además de hacer actos tan indecentes y desastroso frente a otras personas y jóvenes, dando mal ejemplo a los niños...debería darles vergüenza su falta de moral y buenos modales, ahora fuera de aquí antes de llame a las policía, lesbianas incompetentes- Al escuchar eso, maki salió de el grupo de chicas, colocándose frente al hombre, el cual abrió los ojos en sorpresa, y luego se vio como el miedo lo invadía

-d..d...doctora nishikino! Q..que hace usted aquí?...- dijo el hombre sumido en el terror y nerviosismo

-bueno, aunque no es de su importancia, estaba felicitando a mis amigas por su compromiso-

La pelirroja tenía una expresión fría y se le notaba la rabia en su voz

-a...a amigas?! L..lo lamento señorita... Doctora! Doctora nishikino, no sabia que eran conocidas de usted, no debí insultarlas de esa manera, yo..-

-usted trata de decirme que lamenta insultar a uno de sus clientes solo porque son mis conocidos?-

-n..no! Se lo juro que no era a lo que me refería! N..nunca insultaría a un clien-

-es decir, que si no fuera cliente, tuviera la total libertad de insultarlas, solo por ser ellos mismos y ser felices?-

El hombre ya no pudo defenderse, se quedo inmutado hacia los argumentos de la pelirroja

-eso pensé...tengo razones suficientes para saber de que usted no es la persona con más valor humano que conozco, aspecto necesario para el encargado de un restaurante como este- el hombre, entendiendo el mensaje, y cabizbajo salió del establecimiento

-ehhhh? Maki?- se preguntaban todas menos cierta pelinegra, al ver los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido

-larga historia- dijo después de suspirar algo agotada

-bueno, tenemos la noche entera, después de todo hay que celebrar!- dijo honoka emocionada, los meseros ya habían preparado una mesa para todas las chicas, por lo que todas tomaron asiento, dispuestas a disfrutar de la noche y la comida.

* * *

 **Estoy viva... Estoy vivaaaaaaa! Hola a todos! He vuelto! Jezuz, lo siento por perderme tanto tiempo, entre el comienzo de clases, la tesis de grado, el asunto de la graduación, etc etc etc, he estado súper ocupadisima, literalmente escribí este capítulo en clase de metodología XDD, eli, eres un bello desastre XD, pero lo logro la rusa! Enserio, tengo que hacer esa ilustración de la propuesta entre ellas dos, seria perfecto （＾∇＾）como dije anteriormente, contestare comentarios por acá o(｀ω´ )o**

 **Umi dah: umi-chaaaan, siempre sabes que decir awww, denme jugo de naranja mejor, si escribiera borracha ay XD, espero poder actualizar más rápido. Pd: las nishikinos damos miedo XD**

 **danael. Chan: gracias por leer! Tus reviews me hacen el día 3 nozoeli 4eva pls, nos leemos pronto**

 **Para todos los demás, igual muchas gracias por leer, y espero que me sigan a apoyando, por allí tengo algunos proyectos también.**

 **Todos los que tengan tumblr, pueden seguirme en el mío "Yurikawaiilove" estaré subiendo dibujos y sketchs que suelo hacer, ahora que recupere mi ipad XDD**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima! （≧∇≦）**


	5. Sorpresas inesperadas

-y crees que estará bien?- preguntó algo preocupada la rubia, que en ese momento estaba secando su cuerpo después de haber tomado una ducha para quitarse, exhaustivamente, los restos de chocolates y dulces que permanecían en ella después del incidente en el restaurante, camino al rededor de su habitación con cierta libertad, para luego buscar algo de ropa.

-honoka? Claro que esta bien, solo se embriagó un poco por andar de "graciosa" con el vino, además, tsubasa la fue a buscar al restaurante, no hay nada de que preocuparse- dijo una determinada pelimorada que se encontraba saliendo del baño, con una trenza de lado y ya en su ropa de dormir. Eli, ya vestida, se dejó caer en la cama, exhausta por el día que habían tenido, y nozomi la siguió, cayendo a su lado

-wow-

-mmm?-

-solo...Wow...que día eh?- dijo eli, rotando su cuerpo ligeramente para tener la vista en dirección a la chica al lado de ella. Nozomi optó por tomar la misma posición de la otra chica para estar frente a frente

-fue un largo día...pero creo que hasta ahora uno de los mejores que tendré en mi vida- dijo viendo a su, ahora prometida, a los ojos y con poca distancia entre si, de manera de que sentían el calor de la otra, su respiración se escuchaba como un eco entre el silencio que ahora inundaba la habitación, ambas estaban entrando en una especie de transe donde pareciera querer hablar solo con sus miradas, en silencio, sin gestos ni movimientos que dieran pistas de lo que cada una pensaba sobre la otra. Eli sonrío suave, dejando salir una risa ligera, casi como la de una niña pequeña, sentía como si de alguna forma hubiera rejuvenecido, no sabia como describir esos sentimientos que pasaban por su alma en ese momento. Sentía una felicidad infinita, pero inocente, casi infantil, como cuando alguien te llevaba de caballito en su espalda para jugar a los vaqueros, como esos tiempos de Navidad donde recibes el juguete que siempre habías querido, como cuando tu madre te cantaba una canción que disfrutabas escuchar y de esa forma sentías la calidez de un ser que te protejo en tus días más vulnerables o esas veces donde hacías travesuras y reías con las tonterías que tus amigos o tus hermanos hacían. Eli cerro los ojos suavemente, tocando casi inconsciente el anillo que ahora tenía puesto, y sonriendo aun mas. Al abrir los ojos ya nozomi parecía haber quedado dormida, por todo lo que pasaba en su mente no había notado lo agotada que se veía, y lo rápido que se había quedado dormida.

La rubia admiraba a la chica ahora dormida, pasando su vista por sus angelicales facciones, por su pecho, observando sus calmadas respiraciones, y luego veía el cuadro completo, extasiada y a la ves perpleja, como un ser tan perfecto, una diosa, era ahora una parte tan importante en su vida? Todavía recuerda como solía ser una persona muy fría y antisocial, creía firmemente que estaría bien sola, que no necesitaba a nadie mas en su vida, que era suficientemente capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo sola, sin apoyo de nadie, hasta conocer a esa chica espiritual que abrió muchos mundos para ella, y que ahora, no puede imaginar el suyo sin ella.

-soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, todo gracias a ti- dijo en un ligero susurro, acariciando con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de la mayor, la parecía sonreír suavemente, eli, dando un último suspiro profundo, dejó que el cansancio ganara la batalla, quedándose dormida

* * *

Realmente casi nada ha cambiado en la vida de eli y nozomi, ahora que estaban comprometidas. Ambas habían discutido incontables veces sobre la boda y demás, pero decidieron no hacerlo inmediatamente, y dejar algo de tiempo antes de la ceremonia oficial, ya que pensaban que ese lapso de estar comprometidos solo se tiene una vez en la vida, y no tenían apuros con el evento.

-gracias por su compra- dijo eli, despidiéndose de otro cliente. Ella y nozomi pasaron un fin de semana relajado,y a excepción de las discusiones sobre la boda, parecía otro fin de semana normal

Su teléfono sonó, indicando la entrada de un mensaje

Non-chan: elicchiiii!

Elichika: Hey non-chan, que sucede?

Non-chan: tengo sueñooooo, ugh, quede agotada después de lo de anoche

Elichika: estoy igual, después de todo, esas posiciones no son nada buenas para la espalda

Non-chan: pero tienes que admitir que fue asombroso ;)

Elichika: eso no lo niego ;)

*umi esta escribiendo*

nico: esta bien que su intimidad sea emocionante para ambas, PERO PODRÍAN NO EXPLICARLO EN EL GRUPO?! De verdad son idiotas

Umi: QUE VERGONZOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rin: LOL

Honoka: LOL

Non-chan: Mala mía elicchi :b

Kotori: ya que comenzaron con el tema, denos más detalles, tal vez podría ser interesante para la vida sexual de alguna de nosotras （＾∇＾）

Umi: KOTORI?!

Nico: buena idea, no es que me queje demasiado, pero algo de ayuda vendría bien para cierta tsundere

Nozomi: acaso nico esta frustrada sexualmente? |(￣3￣)| tal vez un washi washi ayude como en los viejos tiempos (・Д・)ノ

Nico: NI HABLAR! La gran nico nico niii es mas que experta en sus asuntos, que te lo diga maki!

Non-chan: muy bien, habla Maki-chan!

Honoka: ...

Kotori:...

rin: Maki no aparece, creo que ya podemos sacar conclusiones nyaaaan!

Nico: MAKI! COMO PUDISTE?!

Honoka: ya ya, nico-chan, cálmate, pero enserio, nozomi-chan, eli-chan, díganos sus técnicas (´ε｀ ), seguro eli es una experta en la cama, después de todo se ve tan dominante y todo

Umi: HONOKA?! TU TAMBIÉN?!

Rin: cierto nyaaa! Definitivamente me las imagino usando lencería y cosas exóticas, deber ser emocionante

Elichika: c...chicas, de verdad dejen de hablar de estas cosas...realmente no hay forma de que les podamos responder algo de ese tipo

Kotori: eh? Eli-chan? No escondan nada de nosotras!

Non-chan: ...

Elichika: ...

Nico: triada de puntos suspensivos, algo se traen entre manos, hablen!

Rin: Siii!

Honoka: EXACTO, HABLEN

Non-chan: bueno...realmente...elicchi y yo aun no...

Elichika: hemos llegado a eso...

Nico: QUE?!

Rin: QUE?!

Honoka: KHE?!

Maki: BUEEEEH?!

Nico: maki...AHORA SI APARECES!?

* * *

Después de un desastre de mensajes volátiles en el grupo de chat de muse, decidieron todas ir a casa de las recién comprometidas

-ahora bien! Expliquen que fue todo eso- decia nico algo fastidiada, de brazos cruzados

-siii! Todo este tiempo pensaba que ustedes ya eran hasta expertas en el asusto, con todo lo que hablan, y en el tono en que lo hacen- decia honoka señalándolas con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la de la chica que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

-honks...segura que debería estar aquí?- preguntaba tsubasa algo apenada -parece algo mas...intimo...- decia casi susurrando a su novia

-tranquila, eres parte de la familia después de todo- afirmaba hanayo, la cual era abrazada por rin

-bien...volviendo con todo...primero, como pueden negar que lo han hecho?... Son las primeras en comprometerse de todas nosotras, llevan mas tiempo, y esa conversación de hace un rato que era?- preguntaba maki, ya bastante interesada con el tema

-si...Algo hicieron...Posiciones, cansada de toda la noche, eso no puede significar otra cosa que...- umi ya estaba tomando color al tratar de completar eso

-es que ahora uno no puede comentar una divertida noche de twister verdad?...- preguntaba eli riendo incomoda mientras todas dirigían su mirada hacia a ella incrédulas de lo que habían escuchado.

* * *

Era realmente complicado explicar todo el asunto a las chicas, después de todos estos años Eli y Nozomi no habían pasado más allá de besos y caricias, ambas se habían visto completamente desnudas varias veces, pero algo siempre pasaba que no las dejaba ir más allá, cuando el ambiente era el ideal para que pasaran a la siguiente etapa de relación las llamaban por teléfono, tocaban la puerta alguna visita, o alguna recordaba algo que tenían que hacer y terminaban posponiéndolo, si era verdad de que nozomi jugueteaba mucho con la rusa, la provocaba en todas las maneras que existían, pero nunca llegaba a más que quitarse algo de ropa. Eli por su parte, lo que mas le gustaba era acurrucarse a su novia, besarla y acariciarla, amaba sentir su calor y su aroma, además de la textura suave de su piel, todas esas sensaciones juntas era el extasis para Eli, pero por ser tan densa en la mayoría del tiempo, no se le ocurría tomar la iniciativa de seguirle el juego a su novia.

Todas las ex-integrantes de Muse estaban sorprendidas a este hecho, en especial por que habían hablando muchas veces con la pareja, que siempre parece bromear acerca de esos temas, y si, lo que no habían tomado en consideración es que el asunto en realidad si era una broma.

Nozomi cerraba la puerta despidiendo a las cansadas chicas después de una larga charla que en realidad se desvió muy rápido de tema y terminaron hablando de otras cosas triviales como solían hacerlo cuando aún estaban en bachillerato.

-Nozomi...- llamo suavemente eli mientras servia dos tazas de chocolate caliente y se sentaba en una de las sillas del desayunador, esperando a que su actual prometida tomara asiento a su lado -de verdad crees que sea un asunto de tanta importancia?- preguntó tomando un poco de su bebida. Nozomi ya sentada y con taza en mano, sonrío algo confundida

-a que te refieres elicchi?-

-me refiero a...ya sabes, el que tu y yo no hemos...- un poco de color llego a sus pálidas mejillas

-oh...bueno, realmente no se- dejo delicadamente la tasa sobre la mesa

-es que, las chicas actuaron tan sorprendidas, esto casi se vuelve un escándalo! Además...realmente no se...porque no ha pasado- decia eli con miedo, y si la verdad de todo esto era que su amor no era tan fuerte como para hacer lo que todas las parejas hacían?

-Elicchi...nuestro amor es el mas fuerte que existe, no debes preocuparte que por causa de algo que no hemos hecho, nuestra relación como pareja vale menos que la de las demás- dijo la mayor, colocando su mano sobre la de ella, y mirándola a los ojos

-c...como?- preguntaba eli "como sabe que pensé en eso?..."

-te conozco lo suficiente elicchi, así que tranquila, pasará cuando tenga que pasar, a menos de que quieras que pase ahora mismo- dijo en tono provocativo y con una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras hacia su pose de washi washi con ambas manos como solía hacerlo para molestar a sus jóvenes kohais

-y..yo...yo...- eli se enrojeció de pies a cabeza por las palabras de Nozomi, no sabia que responder, y se volvió una maraña de dudas "hacerlo aquí? Ahora!?" La joven psicólogo rió ante la adorable reacción de la menor, y se acercó solo para besar su mejilla y dejarla congelada por un momento -solo bromeaba elicchi, como ya dije, eso puede esperar, ahora que dices si vamos a ver una película al cuarto? Puedes recostarte aquí como tanto te gusta- señalo la parte superior de su torso, a ese lugar que eli tanto le gustaba pero no lo admitía, al menos no verbalmente

-harasho-

* * *

 ** _Bueno, al parecer aun no he muerto! Hahahah, ya se ya se, me perdí por demasiaaaaado tiempo! Muchas cosas han pasado y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, mis mas sinceras disculpas! Estoy de viaje ahora, pero prometo actualizar lo más rápido que se me sea posible, y el otro Fic! Que también lo tengo abandonado!_**

 ** _También me dio un bloqueo y no podía escribir aunque quisiera, mi autoestima escritor bajo un montón y sentía que todo lo que escribía no tenía sentido, pero ya estoy de vuelta! Espero mejorar conforme pase el tiempo :,)_**

 ** _Los invito a leer mi nuevo Fic "falsos agentes" una locura que se me ocurrió por razones no especificadas XD, espero que les guste_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima! (Prometo que no será en el año de la pera de nuevo)_**


End file.
